Into the past
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: March is from a future where Pandora and Baskervilles exist underground while topside is ruled by the Will of Abyss. She is the Contractor for Mad Hatter & Mad March plus an illegal blind chain who brought her back 200 years in the past to stop something.
1. Chapter 1

"_Let go! Let go!" a girl's voice screamed._

"_Sorry, I can't do that." The voice of the chain said. With that both disappeared, lost in time. Not knowing where they were going. Well, one did and the other was being dragged along for the ride._

"She's waking up!" a girl's voice yelled causing the girl who was waking to cringe at the sound.

"Glasses." the waking girl choked out.

"Sorry, they were broke." The girl who had shouted a minute ago yelled, "Here's some water though."

The girl drank the water handed to her and then opened her eyes. She swallowed her scream and started taking deep breaths.

"Oh by the way, I'm Sharon Rainsworth." The loud girl told the girl. The girl nodded looking around the room she was in.

"What's your name?" Sharon asked.

"…March…" the now woke up girl said. March realized there was something wrong.

"Where is he?" March shouted. Fear and anger resounded in her voice.

"Who?" Sharon asked.

"Tempest." March answered. That's when two people walked into the room, a white haired man with a red eye and a black haired man with yellow eyes. Pain racked March's head causing her to wince in pain.

"_You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" a patchwork hare screamed at a man with purple- eyes._

"_Oh come on Hare. Why don't you enjoy this, I mean. I didn't wish to bring her here but I needed a contractor and 'March' fitted the qualifications." The purple-eyed man told the patchwork hare._

"_I hope they kill you Tempest." Hare said. Tempest smiled and laughed._

"_They can but she'll be stuck here then and eventually be driven crazy. 'March' will meet a fate worse then death." Tempest told the patchwork hare._

"Yum! Cake! My favorite thing!" March hummed happily. She felt like she hadn't eaten in years, or even centuries.

"March-chan, how about you tell us how you came to be here." The white haired man asked. March didn't answer him.

"Introduce yourself. I think it might help." Sharon told the white haired man.

"I'm Xerxes Break. A pleasure to meet you," The white haired man told March, "While this is Emily." The white haired man said adding to his introduction. March noticed a doll sitting on Break's shoulder.

"The sour faced boy over there is Raven." The doll said. March felt a shiver run up her spine due to the doll.

'It looks like the doll sitting on my master's desk.' March thought.

"So, tell us how you came to be here." Break said sitting on the table. He was close enough to try and stick his fork in March's cake. When she moved her cake, he tried to stick his fork in her tea. She also moved that.

"I don't really remember. All I remember is he. Tempest." March said. Break noted how she was trying to use bad grammar.

"Really. Well, I'm sorry to inform you but we have to arrest you." Break told March. She only nodded, though no one noticed that she had grabbed the butter knife.

"_What are you doing?" Hare asked Tempest. Hare sipped the tea in his paw or hand. Which ever you like to call it._

"_I went to the wrong time period!" Tempest yelled running around._

"_Yes, well. That could have been avoided." Hare told Tempest. Tempest looked at the rabbit thing angrily. It was sitting at a table in a high back chair._

"_Shut up! I'm going to free us, and travel even farther back into the time stream." Tempest said to Hare. The Hare sighed in annoyance._

"_Do what you wish. I will not be the one to save you though." Hare said. He knew that HE would stop the time traveling meddling chain even if it meant killing it._

"_Yes, I know about HIM being here as well. I do not care! I may be a chain, but if I can stop that tragedy from happening then-" Tempest was cut off by a new voice._

"_Then you'll ruin everything that is to happen." This voice said. Tempest turned around and came face to face with a crazed looking man in a hat._

"I'm very sorry about this." Break said as they walked down the staircase.

"It's okay, I understand for some really weird reason." March said. Ropes were tied around her wrists.

"Break don't do anything stupid." Sharon told the white haired man. March looked down at the ropes and pretend to fiddle with her fingers.

'_Where the hell…did I learn all this? I wonder if it wasn't from mum._' March thought. March thought back to what she was doing before that chain showed up. Necessarily a chain shouldn't be able to make her, it's Contractor without permission. So how in the name of Bloody Mary did it bring her to the past. March was of course oblivious to the kind of fight somewhere in her mind.

"_Let me explain!!!!" Tempest shouted ducking a sword that the crazed looking man…err…murderer was wielding. Eventually he started running away in terror. Tempest eventually hid behind the Mad March._

"_I will say this in her defense if we continue arguing her body will start to deteriorate." Tempest told both chains. Hoping it would stop Mad Hatter's rampage. Mad Hatter froze in his spot._

"_Explain meddler, or else not even Mad March will stop me from killing you." Mad Hatter told the chain cowering behind the Hare._

"_By the way I might want to add that if you kill me then she'll go insane more mad than the two most powerful chains occupying her. The lady will kill herself and the part about her body deteriorating was not a joke either, I chose her because of you two. I'm more powerful than B-rabbit-chan, mind you. So if you wish to keep your Contractor alive it would be best not to kill me." Tempest told the Mad brothers. He felt Mad March grab his throat. The reason he felt him grab his throat was because Tempest is a blind chain._

_The Will of Abyss never completed the time chain. She was in a rush to finish him before the others found her. Her two best bodyguards doing their best to hold the enemy at bay. She then sent him to find the Contractor of Mad March and Mad Hatter. It was easier said then done, Tempest still has no idea what happened to his mistress._

"_You never told us. Why we need to stop fighting, vermin." Mad March hissed. The time chain smiled a bloody smile and started to laugh._

"Break!" Sharon shouted at the white haired man as he dodged an attack from March. She was smiling a smile that could rival a Trump's smile. She stood by the front doors ready to run away in an instant.

"Now, now March-chan. It's not a good idea to attack your elders." Break said. The end of his cane stomped on the ground. A seal appeared on the floor, stopping the rampaging girl. (A/N: If you watched or read Pandora Hearts it's the same seal that stopped Oz or Alice at the time from moving. Allowing Break the chance to attack, so you know what happens next.)

"Break, be careful. She might still be dangerous." Sharon told Break as he walked towards the girl.

"Hai, hai no need to worry. I know what I'm doing." Break said very confident in him self. He slammed the end of his cane into March, appearing behind her was the time chain Tempest. March slowly turned behind her to see the chain.

"YOU BASTARD!!! IF I COULD MOVE I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!! I WOULD CHOP YOU UP INTO PIECES AND HOPE THERE IS SOMETHING IN THIS WORLD THAT'LL EAT YOU!! Damn you Tempest." March shouted. The three people on the sidelines stared at the girl in wonder.

"Um… Break… what just happened?" Raven asked. March glared at him and the two other people.

"This… thing… behind me is the reason I'm stuck in this cursed time period." March growled angrily. She was really pissed off, Break smiled and stamped the end of his cane on the ground. The seal rose off the ground and disappeared. Both people on the ground stood up. March took a step towards Tempest in anger.

"Eep!" Tempest squeaked and ran away hiding behind Sharon.

"Tch, don't worry. I know what'll happen if I kill you. So, consider yourself lucky, time chain." March told Tempest. Break made the 'hm' sound. (A/N: Personally I call it the thinking sound.)


	2. Return of Oz and March's Dilemma

Ignore the line above^

Straight to the point! Disclaimer! Break-san!

Break: Sapphire doesn't own anything belonging to Pandora Hearts.

Emily: Plus she's an idiot.

Me: *eye twitches* Oh Break-san...Emily... *sinister aura*

Break and Emily: *escapes*

Me: Damn.

**

* * *

Two years later**

"Tempest, hurry up! I know you're blind but you don't have any broken bones!" I yelled at my companion. Tempest is a time chain, for a weird reason he can take anybody as his contractor. Without sharing blood or like my master and his chain… a kiss, I shivered at the thought of kissing a chain.

"I'm coming March now shut up!" He yelled from the bottom of the immense steps. I stood at the top by the clock. Which according to Break-san hadn't worked until ten years ago when a person named Oz Vessalius touched it to make the family vow. He was fifteen, if he was still alive in Abyss then he'd be twenty-five by now.

"March get down here!" Raven yelled angrily at me. He was trying to quit smoking again so he was easily annoyed and angered.

"Yes Smoker-san!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and slid down the banister the rest of the way. When I was on my feet I smiled at Raven and sat on the edge of the table Break-san had set up for Sharon-sama.

"March-chan off the table." Sharon told me. I sat in a chair instead.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered. I grabbed a piece of cheesecake and took a big bite out of it. Tempest sat on the ground next to me he always does that. Personally I think he is part cat or something.

" Oi, Break-san. What are we doing here exactly? I asked curiously. I wasn't paying attention when Raven, Break-san and Sharon-sama were talking about their plan.

"To bring back Oz-sama from Abyss." Break-san said. I looked over at Raven who was still angry.

"Poor, poor Smoker-san." I said shaking my head as I pulled my cheesecake away from Break-san who was trying to take a piece of it. I glared at him for the longest time, until Tempest stood up and looked around. The one thing I found attractive about him was his smoky gray eyes. That was the only thing though, other than that I would have Break for a boyfriend over him and that is saying something. Raven's posture had even changed and I noticed it too. Though I stayed where I was.

The only reason I was ever around was when the possibility of a powerful chain showing up was really large. So, I was the so-called backup that they always said they needed. I sighed hoping this would go well. They had the idea ten years ago but didn't know if it was possible until I showed up a few years ago. The wind shifted, after a large earth shattering quake and a large black cloud coming out from the ground. There at the very bottom of the steps lay a fifteen-year-old looking Oz Vessalius.

Tempest and I looked at each other in shock evident on our faces. He looked like my boss, a lot like my boss. Who was also blond but way older looking and his hair was longer. Hours later Oz-sama woke up but me nor Tempest where there at then. We were out handling an illegal contractor who had just appeared.

"Temp, five o clock." I said warning him of a vine. A rose type chain is what we were fighting. Tempest dodged it and I chopped it in half just by raising my hand. I can do lots of things beside that, in my time apparently from what I remember I was the best chain fighter and capturer. Though since in this time we have no ways to capture chains I just send them back to Abyss and…their contractors.

A vine came at me again and I cut it in half. Break is the best swordsman and I'm the best magic user in this time. Twenty minutes later I was on my knees breathing hard. I know I have two other chains but I can't use them. Tempest's power I try not to rely on to much but then there are times I need to. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and knew the clock had moved. Tempest knelt next to me putting a hand on my back.

"You okay March?" he asked me. I nodded even thought I was now gasping for breath. It had only moved a small space luckily. I didn't know what would happen after the hand had come full circle. True, I wasn't even near the worrying point but Tempest worried every single time as little more of the seal was carved. I stood up and with Tempest's help we made our way back to the mansion. I laid down on my bed in my bedroom not wanting to do anything now.

"March, you should be more careful. The seal's carver may have only moved just a little this time but I would rather not tempt fate." Tempest said in his best I'm-a-human tone. I rolled onto my side and fell asleep for quite awhile.

* * *

Oz-kun, you say something. I'm going for a nap still really tired. *walks away and falls asleep*

Oz: Review please!

Alice: That's all you're going to say?

Oz: There's not much to say.

Raven/Gil: He is right so be quiet baka usagi.

Alice: SEAWEED HEAD!

*arguement begins*

Me: Oi! Keep it down!


	3. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


End file.
